Exceso de velocidad
by Kida Luna
Summary: Cuando Fate decide dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Signum, tanto ella como Nanoha deberán aprender que no siempre se puede tener la atención de una persona para sí mismas. FateNum.


_**Summary: **__Cuando Fate decide dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Signum, tanto ella como Nanoha deberán aprender que no siempre se puede tener la atención de una persona para sí mismas. FateNum._

_**Speeding Cars – **__**Exceso de velocidad**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

Un relámpago ahuyentó por escasos momentos la oscuridad que las rodeaba. Un cielo azul oscuro, una brisa fría e indomable y una lluvia torrencial mojando sus cuerpos sin piedad.

Una lluvia torrencial… ahogando sus corazones sin piedad.

Y apenas la oscuridad envolvió todo de nuevo, un poderoso rugido crujió arriba de sus cabezas. La verdad era, y esto ambas lo sabían muy bien, que nada en esos momentos era tan aterrador…

…como la sola idea de separarse. _Permanentemente._

**Here's the day you hoped would never come – **Hoy es el día que nunca quisiste ver llegar

**Don't feed me violins – **No vengas a tocarme violines ni a consolarme…

-"Kjj… -un jadeo frustrado, impotente-… Raising Heart…"

Los ojos escarlata parpadearon perplejos y enfocaron a la figura delante suyo, una titilante luz roja se hizo presente entre las sombras. Un báculo fue alzado, apuntándola directamente.

-"Request accepted. Divine Buster… aiming target." (Petición aceptada, localizando objetivo.)

-"Justo enfrente: Divine..."

Las pupilas rojas se abrieron en shock y con un movimiento rápido, un largo objeto negro fue apresado entre sus manos fuertemente. Los dientes comprimidos en una mueca de tensión y nerviosismo.

-"Sir! Imminent attack coming! Awaiting orders." (¡Sir, ataque inminente aproximándose! Espero órdenes.)

-"BUSTER!"

-"SIR!"

-"¡NANOHA!"

"_Éramos las mejores amigas, aún lo seguimos siendo. Yo siempre la apoyé, ella siempre me apoyó. Nos conocimos de muy chicas, crecimos juntas, fuimos a la misma preparatoria e inclusive, acabamos trabajando en el mismo lugar._

_Cerca. Una de la otra._

_Al pasar de los años, no sólo me acostumbré a la presencia de Fate-chan, sino que era una pieza muy importante en mi vida. Era tan normal verla siempre a mi lado, así que jamás pensé en la posibilidad… la posibilidad…_

_..que tal vez, un día…"_

-"Defenser Plus!"

-"SHOOT!"

El bramido de un trueno y el incontrolable poder de un rayo rosa pálido tratando de fundir una barrera de oro. Las manos que sujetaban el artilugio negro temblaron, su dueña debatiéndose entre mirar o cerrar los ojos.

**Just run with me through rows of speeding cars – **Sólo corre conmigo a través de las filas de autos, aumentando la velocidad

**The papercuts, the cheating lovers – **Los cortes que parecen ser de papel, los amores de mentiras…

El viento era más fuerte esa noche. Indomable.

"…_que tal vez un día… todo eso terminaría…_

_Empezó despacio, lentamente cada una iba construyendo su propia vida. Conocíamos a más personas cada día que pasaba; yo me enamoré de una de esas personas. Y con ello, una felicidad enorme me invadió._

_Pero también, sentí algo agrietarse. Gané una persona que me amaba tanto como yo la amaba._

_Perdí -y espero que esto no sea verdad porque me duele decirlo-, pedazo a pedazo, lo que habíamos mantenido mi mejor amiga y yo._

_Yo amo a la guerrera de la espada._

_Sin embargo, jamás aprendí a estar lejos de la persona que siempre me ha acompañado. Aprenderlo ahora, después de tantos años, es tan difícil…_

_Es tan difícil, ¿verdad, Nanoha? Me cuesta tanto…"_

-"Arc Saber!"

En fracción de segundo, la barrera dorada se desvaneció y en su lugar incontables arcos salieron disparados, cortando y neutralizando el ataque de su contrincante.

El cielo se iluminó por escasos momentos, sólo entonces pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos azules como nunca antes los había visto: _Perdidos._

De repente, como si esos instantes jamás hubieran pasado, la castaña adoptó su pose de combate y voló directo hacia ella. Esta vez, no voló para abrazarla ni mucho menos para recibirla.

**The coffee's never strong enough – **El café nunca es lo suficientemente fuerte

**I know you think it's more than just bad luck – **Pero yo sé que piensas que esto es más que sólo mala suerte...

Porque esta vez, Nanoha estaba _peleando._

Contra ella… y por alguna razón, eso no dolía tanto como debería…

_Al principio, me alegré bastante. De verás que sí, porque ver a dos de mis mejores amigas, en especial a Fate, felices, me hacía feliz a mí también. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, reparé en algo que había pasado por alto._

_Fate, a quien siempre había tenido conmigo, debía atender a esa otra persona._

_Nunca me molesté en prestarle mucha atención a ese detalle. El problema es, que la razón era que la persona que ocupaba todo ese espacio era yo, y después, caí en la cuenta de que eso ya no podría ser posible._

_Pensarlo, fue sencillo. Aceptarlo… es lo que aún intento…_

-"Stand by, ready. Barrel Shot!" (Lista y preparada.)

-"Plasma lancer!"

-"SHOOT!"

-"FIRE!"

Era doloroso. Pero necesario.

Un remolino apenas visible se hizo uno solo con un relámpago dorado, dando como resultado un hermoso e incontrolable huracán. La ferocidad del torbellino provocó una enorme explosión que dispersó un montón chispas rosas y amarillas que colorearon el cielo nocturno, como si fuesen estrellas.

Brillaban y morían en breves segundos. Su luz se extinguía con demasiada rapidez, demasiada velocidad…

Y las sombras volvían a cubrir todo.

**There, there baby, it's just textbook stuff – **Tranquila cielo, tranquila, tan sólo es cosa de un libro

**It's in the ABC of growing up – **Es lo que hay en el ABC de la vida, al crecer…

"_-Oye, Nanoha, ¿ya te enteraste?_

_-¿Enterarme? ¿A qué te refieres Hayate?_

_-Fate y Signum están saliendo juntas, ¡¿no es maravilloso?! –juntó sus manos de un golpe-. Se ven tan contentas…_

_-Nyahaha, claro que sí. Ya lo sabía._

_-¿En serio?_

_-En serio. Fate-chan me cuenta todo. Fui la primera en enterarme –sonrió con orgullo._

_-Me alegro, al principio me preocupé un poco._

_-¿Eh? No entiendo._

_-Sí, ya sabes. Fate-chan es tu mejor amiga, y Signum es mi familia. Ahora que están juntas no será lo mismo –un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque ya no seremos las primeras en sus vidas –sonrió, una sonrisa un poco rota."_

-"¡Fate-chan!"

_**¡FATE-CHAN!**_

El eco atacó sus oídos y sus húmedos ojos rojos se sellaron de inmediato, tratando de ignorar el llamado que tantas veces había escuchado a lo largo de su vida.

El primer llamado que la guió hacia la luz.

**Now, now darling, oh don't lose your head **_**– **_Ahora cariño, ahora, no pierdas la cabeza

'**Cause none of us were angels**_** – **_Porque ni tú ni yo fuimos ángeles inocentes…

Y que ahora, la buscaba con desesperación. La voz de su mejor amiga, dolida, porque no quería perderla.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo peor del caso, y Fate lo sabía, era que ella misma también se encontraba perdida. El lazo que habían formado…

_**¡CRASH!**_

…se estaba cayendo…

"_-Nanoha, ¿sucede algo malo? Zafira está muy preocupado por ti…_

_-No. No pasa nada._

_-No me sonrías así. Detesto tus sonrisas falsas._

_-Lo siento. Tenías razón._

_-¿En qué?_

_-Hace unos días Fate se mudó._

_-………_

_-Estoy muy feliz por ella, ¿sabes? –se abrazó a sí misma-. Es sólo que… nunca he vivido sola antes. El departamento se siente tan grande y vacío sin Fate._

_-Todo estará bien –la abrazó-, nos acostumbraremos. Siempre hay cosas que no queremos hacer, pero que debemos aprender a hacerlas._

_-__Hayate-chan… estás llorando…"_

**And you know I love you, yeah –**__Y sabes que yo te amo, sí...

_**¡CRASH!**_

El poderoso trueno logró sacarla de su ensoñación. Volvió a la realidad. Su respiración era pesada y sus ropas blancas ahora se hallaban empapadas, rotas y sucias.

Su oponente no se encontraba mucho mejor.

Las manos de la maga blanca apretaron el báculo entre sus dedos, su pecho dolía por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Su corazón parecía querer explotar.

Tal vez de sufrimiento, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno o el exceso de velocidad con el que latía…

Todo pasaba tan rápido.

-"Nanoha… -hubo una larga pausa-… no te detengas, por favor no te detengas…"

-"No. No lo haré…"

-"Axel Shooter."

-"Counterattack: Scythe Slash! (Contraataque.)

Cortes finos y precisos.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown tomó a Bardiche consigo y usando su increíble velocidad, destazó una a una las esferas que su mejor amiga hubiese disparado.

Esto le recordó aquella vez cuando tuvieron su verdadera primera batalla. Eran sólo dos niñas peleando por un puñado de Logias Perdidas.

Pero Nanoha había mejorado mucho desde entonces.

Sus ropas protectoras eran rasgadas por las esferas perdidas, aquellas que después la rubia rebanaba como si fuesen simple aire en su camino. Y entonces… una enorme bola la hizo retroceder, haciendo contacto contra Bardiche.

Era como intentar parar una estrella fugaz. _Quemaba todo a su paso._

**Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie –**__Los somníferos saben que el falso descanso que ofrecen

**Never far enough away ****– **Nunca será suficiente...

-"Axel Charge System Mode."

La imagen de Nanoha apareció al frente suyo, dos ojos tristes y un aura avasallador de magia rodeándola. Al siguiente instante, una inmensa explosión cubrió a Fate Testarossa.

Su visión se llenó de distintas tonalidades rosas y una sensación aplastante la envolvió por completo.

"_-Fate-chan, ¡Fate-chan ven rápido! ¡Tomemos nuestra primer foto juntas en nuestro nuevo hogar!"_

Miles de agujas atravesaron su cuerpo. Estremecieron su piel, recorrieron sus huesos e incendiaron su alma. Pero todavía no… todavía no era tiempo…

"_-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

_-Estupendo –sonrió, sentada a la orilla de la cama-, ¿quieres un poco de café?_

_-Me encantaría, Nanoha."_

Faltaba tanto que decir.

-"Bardiche… Thunder Blade, no te limites…"

-"Yes, Sir! Searching… Set up: Thunder Blade!" (Buscando... indicación lista.)

-"¡Raising Heart!"

Retroceder fue apenas posible. Las dagas caían del cielo, acompañadas de la lluvia, estrellándose pesadamente una tras otra en una ola interminable sobre un pequeño escudo esférico.

Una y otra, y otras más atravesaron el campo de defensa. Sangre nueva y fresca brotó de la piel de la mejor instructora de combate, incisiones delgadas y perfectas.

Ardientes al contacto de cada gota de agua que resbalaba sobre ellas.

**Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt ****– **Brillando con el sudor frío de la culpa

**I've watched you slowly winding down for years – **Te he visto caer hacia abajo por años...

_Recuerdo la primera noche que pasé lejos de casa y de Nanoha. Toda mi vida había estado siempre a mi alcance, y este nuevo cambio, me hacía temblar por dentro._

_La primera vez que me fui, pensé que regresaría en un momento u otro esa misma noche. Sin embargo…_

"_-Comprendo. No pienso obligarte a quedarte si no quieres –una mano acarició su cabello-, puede que aún no estés lista._

_-Quiero quedarme… de verás que sí –un susurro desesperado-, es que no sé cómo hacerlo, jamás me había separado así de…_

_-Lo sé –la instó gentilmente a recostarse en su cuerpo-. Es la persona que te brindó una vida, y lo entiendo. Porque a mí también me dieron una._

_-Sé mi fuerza, por favor._

_-Fate, yo seré tu espada._

_-Te necesito, Signum. Por favor, protégeme."_

Cuando la lluvia de cuchillas terminó, no sólo la ropa y la piel de la castaña se hallaban rotas, sino también su espíritu. Había algo que rodeaba por completo su corazón y lo aplastaba fuertemente, unas cadenas terribles y pesadas que se empeñaban en no dejarle ir.

Fate lo sabía. Eran las mismas cadenas que serpenteaban a través del suyo propio dejando un veneno paralizador en su interior. Eran colmillos peligrosos.

Pero también sabía, que Nanoha y ella habían luchado contra peores cosas y las habían superado exitosamente. Esta no sería la excepción. No podía serlo.

Eran un equipo.

La Instructora y la Enforcer eran el mejor equipo de la TSAB. Mejores amigas. Tenían un lazo más allá que difícilmente cualquier ser vivo podría igualar, de esos lazos raros y perdidos, que cuando uno encuentra…

-"Nanoha, pelea… ¡pelea conmigo, Nanoha!" –gritó fuertemente, a través de la tormenta.

**You can****'t keep on like this – **No puedes continuar así

**Now's a bad time as any – **Ahora es un mal momento como cualquiera para hacerlo...

…se aferra a ellos para nunca perderlos, porque se llega a convertir en el oro brillante de tu vida…

Y no cualquiera puede encontrar tal tesoro, no uno que brille para toda la eternidad.

_Para ti._

"_-Fate-chan, ¿qué tienes?_

_-No quiero herir a Signum –abrazó sus piernas-, pero aprender a separarme, yo… Nanoha, somos amigas tú y yo, ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos escarlata, tristes y brillantes, alzaron la vista hasta encontrar los suyos. La aludida se sentó a su lado y abrazó sus piernas también, posando su rostro entre sus rodillas. La vista al frente, mirando hacia algún punto perdido en el suelo blanco y limpio de su departamento._

_-Quiero que seamos amigas… -susurró-… ¿aún lo recuerdas? –la rubia asintió-. Tonta Fate-chan, por supuesto que lo somos. 9 años antes y 9 años después, eso no ha cambiado._

_Finalmente, los ojos azules buscaron los suyos, y una sonrisa tímida se asomó en sus labios. Fate agachó la cara, pensativa, y unos segundos después, la miró de nuevo._

_-No importa… ¿que ya no nos veamos tanto como antes?_

_-Mmm, ciertamente –murmuró un poco afligida-, te extraño mucho. Aún así, hallaremos la forma, ¿ne? Será difícil, pero aún seguimos siendo las mejores –la abrazó con cariño._

_-¿Las mejores, eh? –su voz a punto de quebrarse-. Tal vez fue un error acostumbrarnos tanto a la presencia de la otra…_

_-Mmph –negó-, el error es creer que no podemos lograrlo Fate-chan, pero yo sé que sí podemos. Si tienes miedo, está bien, es normal –susurró suavemente-, sólo no te dejes dominar, porque cuando el miedo te paraliza… pierdes._

_-¿Nanoha?_

_-Y si tú pierdes, yo pierdo también. Porque somos un equipo. _

_-Mhp –asintió-, el mejor de todos –aseguró, limpiando una lágrima fugaz de sus ojos._

_Y se quedó allí, sintiendo como su amistad crecía todavía más, no importando cuán sofocante fuese la enredadera que deambulaba entre sus corazones. Y mientras Fate no podía verla, Nanoha dejó caer su sonrisa._

_Porque muy en el fondo, ella también estaba asustada."_

**There, there baby, it's just textbook stuff – **Tranquila cielo, tranquila, tan sólo es cosa de un libro

**It's in the ABC of growing up – **Es lo que hay en el ABC de la vida, al crecer…

-"Uhm –acordó-, Fate-chan. Pelearé."

-"My master, please say orders." (Por favor, diga sus órdenes.)

-"Raising Heart, Excellion Buster."

-"Alright. Activating Excelion Buster." (De acuerdo. Iniciando comando.)

-"¡¿Excelion?!"

-"Break... SHOOT!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Fue algo inesperado. Sorprendente. Hermoso.

Y ferozmente destructor.

El ataque más poderoso del Demonio Blanco de la Administración Bureau, solamente superado por su Starlight Breaker Excelion. Aquel que tantas veces le había brindado cobijo y protección a Fate, ahora le ofrecía un calor insoportable.

Un daño físico terrible.

Sin embargo, su corazón latía velozmente, una media sonrisa luchando por asomarse a sus labios.

-"Counterattack: Sprite Zamber." (Contraataque.)

Ni siquiera fueron segundos los que pasaron, apenas y el tiempo pudo ser contabilizado. Tan sólo un flash resplandeciente que al instante era cortado en dos por una gigantesca espada de oro.

Como un cuchillo rebanando acero.

El chirrido tronando en los cielos y el calor y la fuerza del impacto enviando garrafales ventarrones hacia todas direcciones.

Chispas bicolores salpicando las estrellas. Una danza de pétalos rosas y amarillos.

Y justo en ese momento, el grito de dos nombres que se hallaban entrelazados… llamándose el uno al otro…

**Now, now darling, oh don't kill yourself **_**– **_Ahora cariño, ahora, no vale la pena culparte y sufrir

'**Cause none of us were angels**_** – **_Porque ni tú ni yo fuimos ángeles inocentes…

"_-Hayate-chan…_

_-Dime._

_-¿Cómo lo haces?_

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-¿No extrañar?_

_-Nanoha, no lo hago –rió suavemente-, yo nunca he dejado de extrañarla, porque es parte de mi pequeña y valiosa familia._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Sigo estando a su lado –susurró- porque le tengo fe. Confío en que si algún día llego a necesitar de Signum, ella vendrá a buscarme. Eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, ¿no? Corren para atraparte… y no dejarte caer…"_

-"¡BARDICHE!"

-"Sonic Form!"

Una mancha borrosa, un relámpago furioso, un viento intempestivo… una persona importante y una gran amiga…

Todo eso y más, era en lo que Fate Testarossa se había convertido ante los ojos impactados de la castaña. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y rota, como un vidrio con grietas a punto de deshacerse a pedazos contra el suelo.

**And you know I love you, yeah –**__Y sabes que yo te amo, sí...

Porque era la Enforcer más rápida, la mejor, la más fuerte de toda la TSAB. Y Nanoha estaba orgullosa por ella, demasiado… verla volar tan alto después de todo lo que había pasado la rubia, le provocaba ganas de llorar y abrazarla fuertemente mientras reía al mismo tiempo.

-"Fate…"

…era su orgullo, _su mejor amiga_…

-"My Master! Look out!" (¡Cuidado!)

-"Jet Zamber."

Una ola de aguijones de oro bañó por completo a la instructora de combate, aturdiéndola solamente, mas ninguna le rozó la piel.

Oro… ¿cuántas veces había visto ese color ya? ¿Cuántas esta noche?

¿Cuántas veces en toda su vida había podido contemplarlo? Y nunca dejaba de ser un matiz tan hermoso y sublime… nunca…

**It's ok by me – **Por mí está bien

**It's ok by me – **Por mí está bien…

"_-No… no llores…_

_-No lloro, es que… me duele el ojo. Eso es. _

_-Nanoha, sabes que no puedes mentirme. Te conozco mejor que nadie._

_-Pero sí me duele._

_-Nanoha…_

_-Me duele, Fate-chan –bajó la vista-, pero el corazón…_

_-Lo siento, también puedo sentirlo aquí dentro –elevó una mano a su pecho-. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, eso nunca va a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Lo prometes? Snif… eso sí: ¡Las promesas no se rompen! _

_-Uhm –asintió-. Lo prometo, Nanoha –le ofreció su meñique-, y las promesas no se rompen –sonrió dulcemente."_

Al instante en que la luz dorada aminoró, apartó su mano de su rostro y abrió los ojos, el ulular de una espada moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras su tamaño se incrementaba a proporciones gigantescas llenó por completo su visión.

El pánico atravesó esas órbitas azules. Su cuerpo se sacudió en cosa de milisegundos.

El tiempo parecía acelerarse demasiado para su gusto. Demasiado que hacer y en que pensar, pero no había tiempo para ello.

Ahora no.

Sólo estaban ellas dos. Como siempre había sido.

La única diferencia era, que esta vez, se hallaban en medio de una tormenta dantesca y oscura, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

**It's ok by me – **Por mí está bien

**It was a long time ago ****– **Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás...

-"Starlight..."

-"...BREAKER!"

Raising Heart emitió una reluciente luz rosada y una poderosa descarga de energía salió disparada directo hacia la inmensa espada de Fate Testarossa. Unos cuantos milímetros las mantenían separadas.

Las manos blancas hicieron presión en la empuñadura, el filo de la hoja comenzó a abrir una hendidura en aquel torbellino que recién había aparecido.

Nanoha Takamachi apretó sus dientes e intentó aplicar más fuerza.

Pero su ataque había sido desesperado y con un ligero _exceso de velocidad_.

Starlight Breaker…

"_-Despierta. Fate, despierta._

_Una gentil mano la movió suavemente del hombro, intentando captar su atención. La rubia lanzó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta, alzando las sábanas hasta cubrir su rostro._

_La otra figura, sentada a la orilla de la cama sonrió, con ternura._

_-Se nos va a hacer tarde para el trabajo –se inclinó hacia ella mientras pasaba uno de sus propios mechones detrás de su oreja-, anda, he preparado tu café y el desayuno. _

_-¿Qué hora… es? –bostezó._

_-Hora de levantarse, dormilona –rió suavemente._

_-¿Por qué?_

_- Porque… -su sonrisa se amplió-… mi día sólo comienza si tú estás conmigo, así que hazme el día más brillante y despierta ya, ¿um?_

_-Uhm –rió bajito-, pero aún tengo sueño, Signum –susurró y le dio un cálido beso en los labios."_

**It's ok by me (it's alright with me) – **Por mí está bien (está muy bien conmigo)

**It's ok by me (so right with) – **Por mí está bien (está muy bien)...

Starlight Breaker…

Envolvía la unión y combinación de toda la energía mágica que había sido liberada en una batalla, para crear un solo ataque poderoso y devastador. Sin embargo, un conjuro tan eficaz requería de cierto tiempo.

Y Nanoha se había saltado eso. Su ofensiva era inestable y débil. Demasiado precipitada.

Su Starlight Breaker, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar el ataque sincronizado de Bardiche y su dueña.

"_-Fate, ¿te sientes bien?_

_-Me duele un poco la cabeza –reafirmó sus palabras colocando una mano en su frente-, pero estaré bien._

_-¿Ya tomaste algo? –la pregunta fue hecha con suma preocupación._

_-No, tan sólo necesito firmar unas cosas y después…_

_-Fate –la interrumpió-, sino tomas algo haré que te envíen de regreso a casa._

_-Signum, estoy bien… -respondió con voz cansada._

_-Dame eso –le quitó los papeles de las manos-, yo me haré cargo, ¿sí? –le sonrió._

_La rubia suspiró y se levantó, con una última mirada hacia su pareja le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de su oficina. Directo a buscar a Shamal, quien se encontraba en la enfermería."_

-"¡Raising Heart!"

-"Starlight Breaker decreasing and unstable, dangerous colision coming up, my Master!" (Starligh Breaker inestable y disminuyendo, ¡se acerca una peligrosa colisión!)

_**¡CRASH! **_

_**¡BOOM!**_

Si fue el impacto o el furioso trueno el que estalló primero, no se supo. Fate ondeó su espada de regreso, Bardiche brilló intensamente antes de volver a su apariencia normal.

Millones de copos dorados flotaron en el aire, cada uno brindando cierta calidez y luz al ambiente frío y oscuro sobre el que llovían.

**There, there baby, it's just textbook stuff – **Tranquila cielo, tranquila, tan sólo es cosa de un libro

**It's in the ABC of growing up – **Es lo que hay en el ABC de la vida, al crecer…

Cuando el vapor de la batalla se despejó, las manos blancas soltaron el delgado báculo que habían estado sujetando fuertemente contra sí. Los ojos cansados se cerraron y un cuerpo débil y exhausto se encorvó hacia atrás.

Sí, un cuerpo débil y exhausto cayó rápidamente a través del cielo negro y aterrizó dentro de las aguas frías y oscuras; el sonido del mar saltando, tratando de alcanzar la hermosa luna plateada en lo alto mientras una silueta se hundía en sus enigmáticas entrañas.

"_-Ne, Fate-chan, si algún día me pierdo o tropiezo, ¿estarás allí?_

_-Nanoha, ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_-Por favor, respóndeme. ¿Estarás allí, Fate? _

_-………_

_-Necesito saberlo. Quiero oírlo._

_-Estaré allí, tonta –sonrió-. Pero me resulta difícil imaginarte así._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué? –rió suavemente, una mano cubriendo su boca-. Porque la que se cae siempre soy yo, y la que está allí para levantarme eres tú._

_-Nyahaha, aún así, ¿verdad que sí estarás?_

_-Ya te dije que sí. Siempre. Esas cosas no se preguntan._

_-¡Gracias! –la abrazó._

_-Jajaja, ¿por qué? –respondió el gesto._

_-Por decirlo, ya sé que no necesito preguntártelo. Es sólo que, algunas cosas son más bonitas cuando las escuchas._

_-Tonta…_

_-Te quiero, Fate. Eres mi mejor amiga, nunca lo olvides."_

**Now, now darling, oh don't lose your head **_**– **_Ahora cariño, ahora, no pierdas la cabeza

'**Cause none of us were angels**_** – **_Porque ni tú ni yo fuimos ángeles inocentes…

Familiar. Se sentía tan familiar, pero al revés.

No pasó casi nada de tiempo al instante en que dos brazos la tomaron cuidadosamente, una sosteniéndola, otra recuperando a Raising Heart.

Después, su cuerpo fue alzado, el frío viento la golpeó de lleno, calándola hasta los huesos. Pero todo estaba bien.

A pesar de que los escalofríos atacaban su cuerpo, esas manos suaves y tersas le brindaban un calor indescriptible y tan familiar. La escena era tan familiar. Los ojos azules se entreabrieron, apenas, avistando a la persona que la estaba cargando como quien carga algo frágil y preciado.

Dos ojos rojos y amables le devolvieron la mirada.

Y entonces lo recordó. Hace 9 años atrás, ella había derrotado a Fate para salvarla. Y ahora, los papeles se habían invertido.

Sonrió. Una cansada sonrisa, porque todo su cuerpo dolía y el sueño se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-"Fate-chan…"

-"¿Mejor?"

-"Uhm –asintió-, Fate-chan, ¿te lastimé mucho?" –la culpa tiñendo su voz.

-"Mmph –negó-, nada que no se pueda curar."

-"Lo siento… Fate…"

-"Nanoha…"

El llamado fue suave y bajo, pero finalmente el sueño se había apoderado de la joven instructora. Fate sonrió, las viejas memorias danzando alrededor de su mente y corazón.

**And you know I love you, yeah –**__Y sabes que yo te amo, sí...

La batalla se había terminado. Estaba más tranquila ahora, y sabía que Nanoha también. Era hora de volver a casa.

Porque ya habían afrontado lo peor. Y seguían estando juntas. Seguían siendo...

-"El mejor equipo, ¿eh, Nanoha?" –susurró para no despertarla.

-"Sir, there are two persons waiting for us at the shore." (Sir, dos personas se encuentran esperando en la orilla.)

-"Gracias, Bardiche. Y buen trabajo."

-"My pleasure, Sir." (El placer es mío.)

Se dirigió hacia allá inmediatamente. Aterrizó con cuidado y sonrió al ver a las otras dos presencias en el lugar.

Dio tres pasos al frente en dirección a una de ellas y extendió sus brazos, la otra persona recibió el cuerpo tranquilo y agotado de Nanoha entre los suyos; con un diminuto destello Raising Heart volvió a su forma normal. Un par de ojos azules, parecidos a los de su mejor amiga, la observaron fijamente.

-"Yo me haré cargo de ella, Fate –mencionó-. Tú también deberías revisar tus heridas."

La aludida abrió la boca para responder, mas un paso fallido la hizo tropezar. Antes de tocar el suelo, dos brazos largos impidieron su caída; la rubia rió nerviosa, dándose cuenta de pronto del cansancio que ya comenzaba a asentarse en ella.

-"Vamos, te llevaré a que te atienda Shamal" –las amables palabras y la sonrisa cariñosa, fueron la única respuesta de Signum.

**There, there baby, it's just textbook stuff – **Tranquila cielo, tranquila, tan sólo es cosa de un libro

**It's in the ABC of growing up – **Es lo que hay en el ABC de la vida, al crecer…

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería, ambas muchachas ya se hallaban completamente dormidas, exhaustas de la pelea que habían librado. Esto, tanto Hayate como Signum lo sabían, pues habían presenciado desde el inicio hasta el final de la batalla.

Espectadoras. Ese había sido su papel allí.

Hayate depositó a Nanoha Takamachi en una camilla blanca, mientras al lado, en otra camilla, Signum acostaba a Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Y ambas, dueña y guerrera, se quedaron ahí, paradas unos cuantos segundos.

Cada quien observando a la persona que habían estado cargando.

La Comandante Hayate Yagami se agachó un poco y posó una mano sobre el rostro de Nanoha, apartando con cuidado y cariño algunos mechones de su frente.

"_-Hayate-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-¿Um? Claro –contestó-, ¿qué necesitas?_

_-Sonará algo extraño, pero… um, podría… ¿podría dormir esta noche contigo?_

_La otra castaña parpadeó, confundida. Después de unos momentos sonrió, asintiendo._

_-¿Es porque no está Fate, cierto?_

_-Es que, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola –murmuró apenada-. Sólo por hoy, ¿puedo?_

_-El primer día –susurró, más para ella misma-. Hoy es el primer día en que ambas se mudaron a su nuevo departamento, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí... ¿Hayate-chan?_

_-Cuando quieras, Nanoha, eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo –sonrió-. Y si algo malo sucede, podemos hablar, porque no estaremos solas._

_-Gracias –fue una sola palabra, pero el sentimiento que llevaba impreso era de total gratitud-, gracias, Hayate-chan. Me aseguraré de hablar contigo si algo llega a molestarte._

_-¿Segura? –rió-. ¿Aunque sea a medianoche?_

_-Nyahaha, aunque sea a medianoche. Cuenta conmigo."_

Tomó aquella mano blanca y pálida, y la acarició con sus dedos. Sus ojos oscuros y azules recorrieron el rostro tranquilo de su pareja, su respiración lenta y suave.

Signum cerró sus ojos y dejó que una sonrisa se adueñará de sus labios.

**Now, now darling, oh don't kill yourself **_**– **_Ahora cariño, ahora, no vale la pena culparte y sufrir

'**Cause none of us were angels**_** – **_Porque ni tú ni yo fuimos ángeles inocentes…

"_-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes._

_-Gracias. Sé que es algo difícil, estar acostumbrada a una persona y tener que compartir su tiempo con alguien más…_

_-Signum –llamó duramente._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, en serio –suavizó su voz-. Pero, si llegas a lastimar a Fate-chan, no te lo perdonaré, ¿entiendes? –a pesar del toque de humor en su voz, la pelirrosa supo que sus palabras también eran verdaderas._

_-Entiendo –sonrió-, cuidaré bien de ella. Lo prometo._

_-Lo sé –respondió-, porque eres una guerrera. Los guerreros nunca mienten._

_-Nanoha, muchas gracias por todo. Espero que sigas apoyándola como siempre._

_-Nyahaha, lo haré. Porque Fate-chan es mi mejor amiga –sonrió-, y las amigas nunca se abandonan._

_-¿Sabes? –dijo al aire-, yo también… -fijó sus ojos en la castaña al frente suyo-… yo también estoy muy feliz por ustedes –sonrió."_

Ambas salieron de allí, sin hacer ruido. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, se quedaron en el pasillo, en silencio.

La castaña tomó asiento en una de las sillas allí dispuestas, la guerrera Belka se apoyó en la pared de enfrente, cerrando sus ojos. Su cara en una mueca reflexiva.

-"¿Quieres tomar un helado?"

-"¿Uh?" –parpadeó, sorprendida.

-"Sí, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? Anda, yo invito."

Signum sonrió.

-"Sí, señora."

-"Mou, no estoy tan vieja –frunció el ceño-. Vamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta" –sacó la lengua y se levantó, siendo seguida por la más alta.

Dentro de la habitación, la Instructora y la Enforcer descansaban pacíficamente, habiéndose deshecho de la tensión y las preocupaciones, dejándolas atrás, en el campo de batalla.

Lo necesitaban.

Y era por eso que pelearon con todo. Dejaron salir todo lo malo y abrazaron con anhelo todo lo bueno. Los buenos momentos, las buenas sonrisas, los buenos recuerdos…

**And you know I love you, yeah –**__Y sabes que yo te amo, sí...

La sensación de, saber que en lo largo de tu vida, siempre estará alguien apoyándote. Una sola persona, que hará la diferencia para ti y por ti.

Sí, siempre. Donde el tiempo no es importante, sólo el momento. Y el lazo especial que une a dos almas y que nunca se romperá. Porque es eterno.

"_-¿Nanoha?_

_-Dime._

_-¿Estás triste?_

_-¿Triste? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_

_-Porque un día tendré que irme de aquí –bajó la mirada-, y tendremos que comenzar nuestras vidas, cada una, por separado._

_-Mmph –negó-, Fate-chan, tú siempre serás mi amiga –sonrió-. Y yo nunca voy a dejarte sola, ¿sí?_

_-Pero…_

_-Puede que llegue a sentirme un poco triste –tomó su mano y la elevó junto con la suya, uniendo sus palmas, a la altura de sus rostros-, sin embargo, yo confío en que si un día tú te vas, regresarás a verme, ¿verdad que sí lo harás, Fate? –entrelazó sus dedos, un leve sollozo abandonando sus labios._

_-Lo haré –sonrió, a pesar de que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, ella sonrió-, no te abandonaré tampoco._

_-Fate-chan –la abrazó con fuerza-, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Un equipo no es un equipo sin dos personas. Y yo a ti te tengo fe._

_-Nanoha, gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias… gracias…_

_-No hay de qué. Eres mi mejor amiga, Fate-chan, y nunca voy a dejarte sola… -sollozó-... nunca…"_

Un tesoro eterno que, conservado y cuidado muy bien, jamás morirá.

Porque por más rápido y veloz que sea el tiempo, hay cosas que no cambian. Como la seguridad de que si en algún momento, te tropiezas y caes, por más profundo que sea el lugar, habrá una mano sujetando la tuya.

Porque del otro lado, hay alguien que se preocupa por ti. Y siempre que tú te caigas, va a estar ahí para atraparte…

_Tal y como tú lo harías en su lugar._

_**Fin.**_

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este fic es expresamente un FatexSignum, con el enfoque hacia la profunda amistad que hay entre Nanoha y Fate.

El propósito aquí fue tratar de demostrar lo difícil que a veces es comprender que las personas a las que nos llegamos a sentir tan apegadas, también llegarán a compartir su tiempo con otras.

En este caso, que cuando se llega a encontrar a un/a verdadero mejor amigo/a hay que darse cuenta de lo valioso que es, porque no es algo que, desafortunadamente, cualquiera pueda encontrar.

Con un ligero toque de NanoHayate, tal vez en el futuro me aventure a escribir uno :)

Sin más que decir, gracias por la atención prestada; comentarios y críticas, como siempre, son bienvenidos.

Saludos y que pasen un buen día o noche.

Kida Luna.


End file.
